


Theif or God

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Mccree is a packless werewolf who keeps to his own section of the forest. One day a stranger wanders through his woods.





	

The forest around his home had been his territory for years. After he had managed to get away for his more dangerous lifestyle and saved up to buy a place, a cabin to call his own, he had started to carve out a space it around. It was small at first, but as the years went by it grew to encompass the whole of the forest. When it had gotten that large it felt like all he needed to do was piss on a new tree to rile up some young alpha who wanted the space for himself. Beat up enough pups and their packs start sniffing around, for another challenge or a treaty. 

 

Jesse didn't fancy playing at pack politics, so he would sign whatever deal they wanted to keep them off of his territory and him off of theirs. It worked fine, save for the occasional straggler who tried to fight him or wanted to join him for the protection he could offer. He shooed away any potential pack, sending them off to the various groups nearby that he knew would treat them right. 

 

He had a peaceful life, working odd jobs in town for money, hunting for food, and taking advantage of the huge space afforded to him to stretch his legs. 

 

It was while checking his snares one day in the deep of winter that he found fresh tracks and signs that someone had been hunting in his forest. This season was usually his quietest, people too busy with the holidays, and unwilling to be out in the cold even in their other skin. He was in a good enough mood, always delighted by the fresh snow, that he would have let it go, if they hadn't stolen his food. Checking his snare gave him not an empty loop, but a carelessly cut rope. Pissed at his lost meal and damaged property, he trudged after the thief. Following their tracks in the snow took him the better part of an hour, and he found them, huddled around a fire, his rabbit already skinned and cooking. 

 

Stomping closer showed him that the thief was a man, dressed strangely for the weather and the time period. His clothing looked both foreign and ancient in design, too light looking fabrics for negative thirty topped off with a stark white wolf's pelt for a hat. The man turned to glance at him as he approached, eyes flicking between him and his meal. 

 

“This one looks like it is set to become a little forest god when the time comes.” He mumbled turning back to his food. 

 

“Pardon?” Within the light of the fire now, he could smell the other man, sure that he was a were as well, Jesse fought not to bristle. It was best to see if he could handle this without resorting to fighting. 

 

“Do not let it worry you. You may join me if you wish, though I do not know if there is enough meat to share.” 

 

“Well, that I do understand partner, seeing as how that was my catch you snatched.”

 

“Ah. Well my apologies, I had thought it an offering, it would not be the first time this has occurred.” He said still refusing to turn to look at him. The casual attitude was starting to grate at Jesse’s nerves, his hands itched to snatch back the rabbit and eat it still nearly raw. “Is there anything you wish to make amends? A blessing or something of the like? You seem to already have one from the forest here, but another is always of use.”

 

“ ‘Bout the only thing I can think of right now is you outta my territory.” Jesse said, reaching for a cigar to chew on in agitation. 

 

“That is not something I can give. I have business to attend to for a time, and I will leave once it is finished.”

 

“You didn't think to ask if it would be alright to camp out?” 

 

“I did not think that I would need to.” Jesse's temper flared at that, and he stalked over to the man, placing himself between him and the fire. 

 

“And who in the hell do you think you are that you can just waltz in here like that.” He demanded, hand on the butt of his gun in clear challenge.

 

The man's nose wrinkled at his posturing,mouth unturned in a confused smile, gold eyes meeting Jesse’s for the first time. His gaze had a heavy weight behind it, one that slammed into him, it made him want to roll over and show his belly. 

 

“Do you wish to fight me, pup?” He laughed, leaning back on his bare hands in the snow. 

 

“Damn straight I do. Can't have another Alpha here.” He said, getting ready to shift and lunge. 

He didn't have the chance. The words had hardly left his mouth when he found himself quickly upturned and then on his back in the snow. The strange alpha had him pinned, knees to his arms, so that all Jesse could do was squirm in frustration while the man shook above him. He was sure the guy was about to change and go for his throat when laughter rang out like a bell across the otherwise silent area. 

 

“I think I shall stay a bit longer than I had planned. I have not been challenged in so many years pup, thank you for that, however short it was.” 

 

\------

Jesse had stomped away from his makeshift camp in a huff, tail between his legs and snow dusting his shoulders. Making his way back to the campsite early the next morning, he has a hell of a time finding it in the wake of the new snowfall. The task would have been a lot easier if he could have caught the guys scent properly, but even having rubbed against him there isn't a trace of it. Frustration makes his jaw ache to bite something, but he continues on out of spite, looking to lash out at the trespasser in particular. 

 

It feels a little petty, slogging through the knee high snow just to make a point, but if he's lenient on this one, more will come and expect the same. When he finally finds the camp, he's honestly surprised that he managed to at all. Nearly every trace of it is gone, no tracks, no ash or cleared space from the fire, and no intruder. The only thing left is a little bundle of fabric with the bleached clean bones of the rabbit. 

 

The next time he wanders through, it happens in nearly the same way. A missing catch, and a trek through the woods to find the strangers camp site. Winter is shifting it's way to spring now, making it harder to find, but it makes it all the more satisfying when he does. He is dressed the same as last time, heavy clothes and that damn wolf hat, despite the ever warming weather. He hadn't even need to wear a touqe today, finally able to wear his favourite hat again and not freeze the tips of his ears. Instead of talk he decides to go for action, and shifts to his other skin, stalking close to the camp, looking for the best time to strike. He's a good fifteen feet away, crouched down low to stay hidden, when the man turns to look at him. 

 

“How long do you intend to play for pup? If you wished to pounce, you have missed your opportunity. Come sit with me by the fire.” There's a little voice telling him to listen, the guy has already made a fool of him once and there's no guarantee that being in his were form will help. He doesn't listen, stalking forward with his teeth bared, ears press flat and a growl that would send most skittering rumbling in his throat. The stranger has the gall to laugh at him again, the sound just as clear and musical as last time. 

 

“After last time I would have assumed that you had understood, pup. You cannot best me, especially not like that.” The words fall on deaf ears as he lunges, closing the distance between them in bounds, intent to pin the man with teeth to his throat. He doesn't see what happens next, only feels something take his legs out from under him during his charge, sending him sprawling. Sliding through the mud and slush, he's lucky enough to hit a snow pile before a tree. 

 

Standing with a huff, he shakes what he can out of his fur before charging again. The stranger sends him sliding through the muck once more, and when he moves to attack again, the stranger is doubled over laughing. This time he stops Jesse in his tracks, forcing all the air from his lungs in an embarrassing whine, with a shoulder to his ribs. A foot swipes under his fore paws, and with a push he goes tumbling to the ground again, mud splashing in his wake. 

 

“You humans have a sport like this, no? I have seen it once before, with a cow and a brightly dressed man.” 

 

The last time they fight it’s purely by luck that he spots the stranger. He's outside, awakened by a nightmare, and is out on his porch chasing the taste of it away with tobacco when he spots a light bobbing through the woods. He charges out to look with nothing but his cigar and sweatpants, bare feet in the soft earth. 

 

“I do not wish play today pup. I had not even intended to rest here, simply walk through your domain.”

 

“And what makes you think you have the right to waltz through like you own the place? ‘m still pissed about the last time, you keep stealing my shit and wandering where you ain't wanted.” 

 

“Not wanted, but by most, I have won the right to be here by besting you in combat twice over. All I need is to pass through and yet you still wish to fight.”

 

“Got a score to settle.” He huffed, squaring off against the stranger.

 

“Three times is a binding pup. I will be free to come and go as I please and you shall have no say over it. Relent or this shall end poorly.”

 

“Only for you” He snaps, already shifting forms. 

 

The shot is faster than he could ever have guessed, the stranger's hand around his neck, sharp claws digging into his flesh. He tries to keep shifting, increase in size and make himself impossible to hold, but something stops the change from happening. It's not a pleasant feeling, caught between forms, teeth and ears out of sorts with his human body, too much in too little a space.

 

“I could take the wolf from you for your insolence, pup. The next mongrel to wander through would end you. I have walked these paths longer than you have lived, and I was not here to threaten your domain.” He can feel blood trickling beneath the strangers nails, trailing down the his neck. “But. It would be a shame to lose so fine a wolf, and a protector for this area. You have no idea how much easier you have made things for me and others by planting yourself here.” 

 

The claws ease from his neck, and Jesse finds himself slipping back to his human skin without thought. There's still an itch to attack the stranger, but it's pushed to the back of his mind under the dull want to roll over and show his belly. All things considered he doesn't feel the need to try fighting again, but he's still not about to roll over so easily. Instead of fussing, he takes a seat in a damp grass, wiping away the blood. 

 

“What are you wandering round here for anyway?”

 

“All these months and you only ask now.” The stranger muttered, taking a seat near by. “Treats and packs. Your forest sits at the intersection of a number of different pack lands, it is easiest to make my rounds to each one through here.”

 

“An’ why do you have to ‘make rounds’?”

 

“It is my duty. I must ensure that each group is adhering to the set treaties, attend bindings, in a few instances act as judge. The number of weres has been on a slow decline, but I must still attend to my flock.”

 

“Your flock?” 

 

“Followers, worshippers if you will, but I have never liked that term. All of you act more like bickering children, tugging at my clothes rather than those receiving a gift. Mortals seem to have forgotten what it is meant when they interact with a god.” He huffed, taking a drink from the gourd he carried. 

 

“A god?” 

 

“Yes” he said, offering Jesse the bottle. He took it, sniffing the unfamiliar liquid before taking a sip. “More specifically a god of wolves,but you pup, may call me Hanzo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to cross post this. I still don't like that title.


End file.
